This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art which may be related to various aspects of the present invention that are described below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Channels on ATSC digital television (sometimes referred to as “HDTV”) and satellite television can have two parts: a major channel number and a minor channel number (sometimes called a subchannel). For example, 8-2 (sometimes displayed as 8.2) is major channel 8 and minor channel 2. To directly enter a specific two-part channel number, a user would first use the number keys on the remote control to enter a major channel number. Next, the user would need to enter the minor channel number. Before the user enters the minor channel number, another key (for example, a “dash” (-) key or a “dot” (.) key) must be pressed to indicate that the following number is a subchannel. The dot or dash is sometimes referred to as a delimiter, which is typically labeled SUB CH or SUBCHANNEL on a remote control. The delimiter is similar in function to a decimal point key on a calculator. Instead of (or in addition to) a dash or dot key, other televisions allow pressing the RIGHT ARROW key to move the highlight of an onscreen display from the major channel field to the minor channel field in order to signal to the television that minor channel entry will now begin. Finally, to tune the television, the user would press an entry termination button (such as an OK button or an ENTER button) or wait a predetermined time (such as a few seconds) for the desired major-minor channel combination to be tuned. An improved system and method for entry of major-minor channel information is desirable.